You're the reason
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Crossover entre apenas dois personagens de Rurouni Kenshin e KOF. Misao é uma jovem violinista que conhece Ralf, um rapaz irritante que a convida para entrar em sua banda. Os opostos se atraem. Mas o quão forte pode ser sua atração? UA e OOC
1. Música e união

_Pequena nota: essa fic está completa, e tem uns meses de vida em meu PC... não pensei em publicá-la até agora, pois a fiz pra um amigo meu, já que eu lhe devia. Os personagens principais (Misao, de Rurouni Kenshin, e Ralf, de KOF) estão aqui de maneira meio OOC, UA e crossover, como percebem. Enfim, eles não me pertencem, mas os outros personagens por aí fui eu quem inventei xP_

_Bem, Thomas, meu bom amigo, obrigada por me agüentar durante mais de um ano jogando RPG no MSN comigo, usando o Ralf, e eu a Misao. Agora sim, vou publicar isso! ò_ó Gente, espero que entendam pelo menos um pouco e me deixem comentários. Obrigada e aproveitem :*_

Era uma casa de madeira, enorme, que ficava no fim daquela alameda fria e meio deserta. As folhas em forma de estrela caíam sobre a grama úmida e a estrada de concreto já cheia de folhas amarelas e marrons. Não havia sol. Não havia muitos sons. Quase nada. Nem sequer som de cachorros latindo ou crianças gritando ou chorando. Simplesmente nada.

Mesmo assim, algo ou alguém tentava mudar a situação. Era um dia frio, chato e muito normal naquela vizinhança, mas... Não importava. Naquela casa, morava uma garota. Bonita, cabelos muito longos e escuros, olhos únicos e expressivos. O modo que seus pés descalços moviam-se no chão de madeira era perfeito, sem atrapalhar o que seus braços e mãos faziam naquele momento.

Eles quebravam o silêncio. Mesmo que a música que saía daquele violino fosse triste, ela ousava em quebrar o silêncio. A mulher girava, pulava, olhava o chão como se não tivesse mais nada para olhar. Mas... isso não a atrapalhava a tocar. As notas atingidas eram perfeitas – ou quase -, os dedos já não doíam, muito menos os braços. Estava acostumada fazia anos.

Lá fora, o vento levava as folhas para todos os lugares. E, de repente, a música foi ficando mais rápida e alegre, assim como os passos da jovem.

Na calçada encoberta pelas folhas secas, alguém se aproximava. Um rapaz alto e estranho, de cabelos longos que tocavam os ombros, levemente ondulados e olhos claros. Parou ao ouvir melhor o som e olhou a porta branca da casa. Tirou as mãos dos bolsos do casaco grande e escuro e caminhou pela estradinha de pedras que levava à porta da casa, ajeitando o que parecia ter a forma de um violão em seu ombro direito.

**Chapter one:**

"**Music and union."**

Sem cerimônias, o rapaz tocou a maçaneta da porta e a girou. A porta se abriu, sem fazer ruído algum. Ele deu de ombros e adentrou a casa, a música ficando cada vez mais alta. Não parecia ser de algum aparelho de som... Parecia diminuir e aumentar às vezes. Ninguém iria ficar brincando com o volume assim, certo? Tá, até brincaria, mas, enfim...

Andou em direção a música e vira algo que o fez ficar meio chocado. Parecia um anjo, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia ser tão humano. A mulher ainda tocava, mas de costas para ele, o rosto calmo e os lábios quase num sorriso, olhos fechados e corpo movendo-se conforme a música que ela mesma tocava, tirando as notas da mente. O vestido longo e muito rodado esvoaçava com seus movimentos, o cômodo sendo iluminado pela lareira acesa e fazendo a mulher ter um contorno dourado.

Não resistiu. Tirou seu violão da capa e começou a tocá-lo, acompanhando-a. Ela pareceu não ligar ou, simplesmente, não o ouviu. Estava concentrada demais.

"Espera..." Ela pensou, parando com os movimentos e abrindo os olhos. Parou de tocar na hora ao ver um estranho em sua casa, olhando-a, sem mais tocar o violão.

No momento seguinte, houve um grito e alguns barulhos. E, no momento mais seguinte ainda, viu-se um corpo ser jogado pela porta. Ofegante, a mulher estava parada na porta, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Que raio você tava fazendo aqui, garoto?! –Ela berrou, muito vermelha e nervosa, agarrando um pedaço do vestido. Ele, então, levantou-se com calma, limpou sua roupa e a olhou.

- E isso lá é jeito de tratar visitas?

Cínico!

- Fora... da minha... casa!

- Eu já estou fora, como pode ver. –Disse ele, abrindo um pouco os braços longos. –E até que você tem boa força nos braços. Jogar-me assim não deve ser fácil, não?

- Cale-se.

Ele coçou a nuca, não entendendo como ela podia ser tão irritada, sendo que, há pouco tempo atrás, parecia feliz.

- Pode devolver meu violão?

- O seu...? Ah. –Ela entrou em casa novamente e logo, trouxe o instrumento. Entregou a ele, antes de continuar. –Que raio você veio fazer aqui, entrando sem bater?

- Estava meio aberta e você nem tava preocupada com a porta. Praticamente me convidou pra entrar. Devia ter mais cuidado, viu?

Quem ele pensava que era? Entrava sem bater, interrompia a calma dela, parecia se divertir com a situação e, agora, dizia como ela deveria cuidar de sua casa?

Mas ela anotou a dica na mente, claro.

- Quem é você e o que quer?

- Uh, é da polícia, é? –Ergueu as mãos sorrindo, como se estivesse inocentando-se de algo. Uma veia saltou na testa dela.

- Responda...!

- Calma, foi brincadeira. –Ele acendeu um cigarro que tirou do bolso do casaco, junto com um isqueiro e passou a fumar. –Sou seu vizinho há duas semanas. Meu nome é Ralf Jones, senhorita, muito prazer. Tenho te ouvido tocar a alguns dias, quando eu passava por aqui. Vim apenas tirar a dúvida de que se era mesmo você quem tocava ou se eu estava ouvindo coisas.

- Pois é, sou eu mesma quem toco. Meu nome é Misao. –Deu de ombros, pronta para despedir-se dele após ver que chuviscava.

- Você toca muito bem. -...Mas estava aberta a elogios, antes. –O modo como você toca e dança ao mesmo tempo com tanta... emoção... é lindo e meio raro de se ver.

- Obrigada.

Começara a chover mais forte. Ralf jogou o cigarro numa folha úmida e pisou nele, calmamente, o apagando.

- Posso entrar? Não faço mal algum, juro. Só se você quiser.

Ela olhou o céu e via que a chuva iria apenas piorar. Como boa anfitriã que era, seus instintos não queriam que o rapaz se resfriasse por ter de voltar para casa debaixo de chuva – as casas eram muito afastadas uma das outras. Suspirou.

- Entra. Vou fazer um chá. Mas tire os sapatos e deixe-os no tapete em frente à porta, tá?

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e fez o que ela disse, antes de entrar.


	2. Vida e Problemas

**Chapter two:**

**"Life and problems."**

O frio lá fora junto com a chuva era intenso. A madeira queimava aos poucos dentro da lareira, na sala. Havia um sofá perto da lareira, uma mesa em sua frente e duas poltronas do outro lado. Um tapete com estampas de flores estava abaixo deles, em tons escuros, combinando com a decoração estilo "casa das montanhas encobertas de neve". Aquele lugar fazia frio durante boa parte do ano. Vez ou outra, muito dificilmente, nevava e bem pouco.

Agora, Misao usava uma blusa de lã bem grossa e uma calça jeans escura meio larga no corpo. Levava uma bandeja contendo duas xícaras brancas, um pote de ferro e um bule. Colocou a bandeja na mesinha e olhou para Ralf, sentado no sofá, olhando-a. Ela, então, ajoelhou-se em frente à mesa, arrumando as coisas na bandeja. Serviu o chá nas xícaras, abriu o pote de ferro. Com uma colher pequena, pegou o açúcar dali de dentro e foi colocando um pouco nas xícaras. Após misturar um pouco, levantou-se e sentou-se na poltrona, cruzando as pernas e olhando a lareira.

- Você primeiro. –Disse ela simplesmente.

- Por que? Tem veneno?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar assassino, antes de responder:

- Você é a visita, lembra-se?

- Tava brincando. Relaxa. –Ralf disse, pegando uma das xícaras e provando o chá. Logo, ela fez o mesmo com a xícara que sobrou e encolheu-se na poltrona, olhando o fogo.

Nenhum dos dois sabia bem o que dizer. Misao apenas sabia que ele estava ali. Aquele ser estranho, talvez perigoso, com uma calma e presença que a irritava, estava ali, dentro de sua casa, tomando seu chá, sentado em seu sofá e olhando o seu rosto.

Olhando seu rosto? Misao, cuidadosamente, desviou o olhar da lareira acesa e olhou para Ralf pelo canto do olho. Ele a estava encarando. A mulher corou e tomou mais um gole do chá quente e doce, olhando a lareira. O olhar dele e aquele silêncio começaram a incomodar.

O que ele tentaria fazer? Conversar, apenas? Falar sobre ele, perguntar sobre ela, falar sobre música? Ou... tentaria... fazer algo com ela? Misao o olhou pelo canto do olho novamente. Ela podia ter boa força nos braços, mas o cara era enorme. Ele poderia facilmente fazer algum mau a ela, sem ninguém saber. Afinal... as casas eram afastadas de mais para se ouvir sons do tipo gritos e coisas assim. Soltou um gemido baixo, com certo medo.

E, sem se conter, foi imaginando as mãos do rapaz a agarrando. Depois, jurou ter sentido as mãos dele apertando seu corpo, olhando-a com um olhar maligno, rasgando suas roupas e...

- Você toca há quanto tempo? –A voz dele a despertou de seus pensamentos meio... loucos.

- O que?

- Violino. Há quanto tempo toca?

- Ah. Quase dez anos. E você?

- A mesma coisa. –Respondeu antes de tomar mais chá. Por algum motivo, não conseguia parar de olhar aquela mulher. Ela tinha um temperamento interessante que o... atraía. Mas não era só isso. Como havia percebido antes, ela ficava bonita quando as chamas a iluminavam.

- Eu vou ver como tá o tempo lá fora.

- Frio e chuvoso.

Mais um olhar assassino para ele. Ela se levantou e colocou a xícara na bandeja.

- Vou ver se diminuiu a chuva. –Disse Misao, tentando manter a calma. "Maldito, irritante, cretino..." Dizia para si mesma em pensamento, aproximando-se da janela e abrindo as cortinas claras.

- Como está? –O olhar dele escorregou pelas costas dela, lentamente. Ora, fazer o que? Ele era um homem. Ouviu-a bufar.

- Piorou. E o tempo está mais escuro. –Puxou um pouco a manga longa da blusa de lã e olhou o relógio de pulso que usava. Já passava das sete da noite. –Sua família não vai ficar preocupada?

- Não. Não moro com meus pais há tempos.

- Entendo. –Fechou as cortinas e voltou até a poltrona. Quando foi pegar sua xícara, esbarrou a mão no pequeno vaso plástico com flores artificiais e coloridas que estava perto da bandeja. Após o vaso tocar o tapete, algumas flores saíram do arranjo. Ambos, ao mesmo tempo, colocaram as xícaras na bandeja e abaixaram-se para pegar as flores. –Deixa comigo.

-Ah, já tô aqui mesmo... –Respondeu ele, continuando a ajudá-la. Enxergou uma flor amarela que estava meio longe e, ao pegá-la, recebeu um toque por cima de sua mão. Era a mão de Misao, que teve a mesma idéia de pegar a flor que estava mais longe.

Eles se olharam. Ela, com o rosto vermelho, e ele, esperando que ela tirasse sua mão de cima da dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que não queria que ela se afastasse.

"Oh, meu Deus, e se ele resolver me agarrar agora?" Pensou ela, finalmente tirando sua mão de cima da dele. Ralf, então, num impulso que não conhecia, tocou o rosto dela com uma das mãos. Os olhos da mulher arregalaram-se e brilharam, tanto de medo, quanto de emoção por aquele toque.

Por que ele fizera isso? Ah, não, e se ele tentasse algo contra ela? O que faria? Ralf pareceu mais confuso ainda. Ele costumava ser tranqüilo, mas era um tanto frio com desconhecidos. Ela era uma desconhecida. Mas, mesmo assim, era inofensiva. E parecia gostar de muitas coisas que ele também gostava.

Mas isso não justificava sua ação. Nem justificava achá-la bonitinha por estar corada. Misao, por impulso, jogou seu corpo para trás e sentou-se, saindo de perto do toque dele. O coração estava disparado e o rosto, muito corado.

- Então, o que faz da vida? –Ela perguntou em disparada, tentando esquecer o que acabara de acontecer. Ele a olhou, um tanto confuso com a pergunta. Mas tratou de voltar ao normal e sentou-se no sofá, já que ela não precisava mais de ajuda.

- Trabalho e toco violão, quando não tenho nada pra fazer. Ah, e ensaio com a minha banda nos fins de semana.

- Ah, tem uma banda?

- Consegui montar uma em pouco tempo. –Ele sorriu. Misao voltou a se sentar na poltrona, olhando-o enquanto pegava mais chá para si. –Poderia tocar um pouco pra mim?

- Hã?

- Violino.

- Agora? Mas... por que? Já não me viu tocar? –Indagou, tomando um pouco de chá.

- Eu só gostaria de ouvir de novo. E você fica diferente quando toca. –Terminou de beber o chá. Misao arqueou uma sobrancelha e o olhou.

- Diferente como?

- Diferente. –Deu de ombros. Não queria dizer que a achava linda quando tocava. Ela o olhou por um bom tempo, pensando. Bem, ele a havia atrapalhado no seu treino diário, afinal.

- Só uma música. –Disse, por fim, levantando-se e pegando a bandeja. –Espere aqui. –Saía da sala, em direção a cozinha. Ele olhou em volta, vendo uma escrivaninha perto de uma outra janela, longe da porta. Havia alguns papéis, um porta-lápis com muitas canetas, e um porta-retratos.

Ralf se levantou, andou até a escrivaninha e olhou a foto. Havia três garotas na foto; uma loira, Misao e uma de cabelos escuros como os de Misao, mas eram enrolados. As três sorrindo e mostrando a língua, bem juntas.

- As duas morreram num acidente. Eram primas. Dá pra notar pela cor da pele e pela cor dos olhos, que é a mesma, não?

Ralf virou-se e viu Misao, que estava parada perto dele. Segurava o arco e o violino.

- Nessa foto... tínhamos dezessete anos. –Ela foi se afastando, ajeitando o violino no ombro esquerdo. Começara a tocar uma melodia baixa e calma, virando-se para olhar Ralf. –Três meses após essa foto, elas faleceram num acidente horrível de carro. Um ano depois, meu pai desapareceu e minha mãe, faleceu. Eu estou com vinte e dois anos e talvez nunca supere isso. Mas não importa.

Raiva. Era isso que a música começara a expressar. Notas atingidas com rapidez, frieza. Misao girou e passou a caminhar em direção a lareira, sem parar de tocar. Dessa vez, resolveu manter um tom triste e calmo até parar de tocar, pouco tempo depois.

Ralf a olhava, ainda perto da escrivaninha, e perguntava-se como o olhar dela tornara-se tão frio. Devolvendo o olhar dela, lentamente se aproximou. Após estar perto o suficiente, indagou:

- Gostaria de entrar pra minha banda, Misao?

_Capítulo 2: end. Reviews, por favor, e me desculpem se está ruim :/_


End file.
